The Rap
by The Zombie Within
Summary: My first songfic on this sight. Tells the story of Gumball's experience as a rouge soldier in a war. Has a few lines about 3 or 4 from the songs Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem and from the song 115 from Call of Duty:Black Ops. R&R please.


The Rap

So I got bored and decided to write a rap. Words in **Bold **represent Gumball rapping. Words in _Italics _represent me (Ty The Wolf, check him out in EvelioandZgroup's story "The Station".) rapping. Underlined represents talking. One last thing, I entitled this, "Fight!" and tells the story of a rogue soldier, Gumball, through 1st person view, both Gumball and Ty and plays through the beat of the song Mosh, by Eminem. So enjoy.

**You never really know when a war's over until the president announces it. But sometimes… you just wanna do something about it, but you can't. **_Yeah, but you can do one thing_, **What's that Ty. **_FIGHT!_

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless you FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 1)

_It was just normal night, not long ago, and there was a little president about to blow. But a country took his wife, and now he wants to take their life. _**He then wanted to start an all out strife. So he took his little men and hopped on a plane, acting like it was going to be easy as if it was a game. **_He was confident, not a worry he had, but he did not realize what he did was sad. He cared more about war, more about death, it was because of his whore, that got the pilot shot in the chest. _**He died, it was over for him. But I didn't have time to hum a tribute hymn. He was a good man with a great family. A wife, an infant and a daughter that was three. **_The man who died, that was my bro. I just couldn't take it no mo'. I took my gun, not even hesitant, I pulled the trigger, and killed the president. _

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 2)

_I was rouge, now a traitor to my country, now all the soldiers were there to hunt me. _**So I jumped out of the plane without any pain, not a single bullet hit me, the mother fuckers don't have aim. My reputation went from good to bad, I was actually, in a way, glad. I put an end to the ridiculousness of America, but the president, that was something extra.**

**No more war, that's what I expected, but I was soon corrected. **_It only took a few days for my squad to find me, but they all were ready to grind me. What I did was unforgivable, no doubt it was dumb. But the smartest thing I did was pull the trigger and fire that gun. Cause we all would've died, the president must've had an overdose. I'd like to welcome y'all to the One Man War._

(Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

(Verse 3/Final Verse)

**After a year of fighting, I didn't get anywhere, the only thing I was implant bullets everywhere. **_Everything was the opposite of myintention, peace was the thought of my invention. But no, I was stuck in Afghanistan, shooting soldiers from both sides down man by man. _**The only one who fought with me was a man named Stan, but he died from a man hiding in the sand. He was the only one who didn't try to kill me, and I lost him. He was just a friend that I met in Austin. I blew a fuse that day, NO more forgiveness, I'll bring them THEM and pestilence. I'll bring THEM down on my own. 2 years later I finished what I started, my own rally for peace was no longer discarded. **_It was now in effect, I wan now king, I was now the boss of this whole thing, I became the president, through the nice people of the USA, oh how long I waited for this day._

(Final Chorus)

_You gotta FIGHT! .Just fight to the end! Grab your gun and Fight! _**Take the fight straight to them! Show them who's boss! 'Cause they gonna get you unless FIGHT to the end! Blood, bullets, EVRYWHERE! **_Only one way to end the war and that is to FIGHT!_

**Well there you go, my first songfic/rap. It took me a LONG time to come up with the lyrics, and I'm not so good at rhyming, so sorry if the lyrics didn't make that mush sense. I hoped you enjoyed and I plan to do more in the future. So R&R, like XDXD47, reviews let me know people are reading and they also help me improve. So this is I Like Writing17, signing off.**


End file.
